Distribution devices
Distribution devices are special devices that are used to distribute Pokémon events. Distribution devices include Mew machines and Celebi machines, distribution cartridges, Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Discs, European and Australian versions of Pokémon Channel, the GameCube Interactive Multi-Game Demo Disc Version 14 and 16, Game Link Cables, Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapters, and infrared. However, other methods of distributing events includes Wi-Fi and mailing in a game cartridge. Mew machines were used to distribute most events during Generation I, and the Celebi machines had a similar use in Generation II to distribute most events. Game Link Cables were used to distribute many events until the start of Generation IV. Starting in Generation V, infrared was used to distribute certain events in Japan and . Distribution cartridges are given to stores for event distributions, and are not sold commercially. Starting in Generation IV, they only contain information for the event Pokémon, and have no actual game data or save possibilities. These cartridges use DS Wireless Communications to distribute events starting in Generation IV. At the end of an event, they are intended to be sent to Nintendo's Waste Management facility in Redmond, Washington, where they are presumably destroyed. However, sometimes, distribution cartridges are leaked or sold to the public. No distribution cartridges are known to exist for event distributions for the post-Generation V games. Images Generation I Mew machine.jpg| machine, for distributing the Distribution system Generation I.jpg|Distribution system used in Generation I Generation II Celebi machine.jpg| machine, for distributing the Gotta Catch 'Em All Station.jpg|New York Pokémon Center's Gotta Catch 'Em All Station Generation III Distribution cartridge waiting screenshot Generation III.jpg|Waiting for a distribution in Generation III Top 10 distribution system.jpg|Distribution system used for the Top 10 Pokémon Mystery Mew distribution system.jpg| link trade distribution Distribution cartridge Generation III.jpg|Distribution system used in Generation III Generation IV Distribution cartridge pending screenshot Generation IV.png|Waiting for a distribution in Generation IV Distribution cartridge active screenshot Generation IV.png|Active distribution in Generation IV Distribution cartridge expired screenshot Generation IV.png|Expired distribution in Generation IV Slot 2 distribution system.jpg|Slot 2 distribution Distribution cartridge Arceus EU.jpg| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Arceus US.png| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Celebi EU.png| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Celebi US.png| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Darkrai US.jpg| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Deoxys US.jpg| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Dragonite US.jpg| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge GameStop Pichu Jirachi US.jpg| and distribution DS card Distribution cartridge GameStop legendary beasts Celebi US.png|GameStop legendary beasts (and undistributed Celebi) distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Manaphy US.jpg| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Pikachu US.png|Toys "R" Us Ash's Pikachu distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Secret Key US.jpg|US distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Shaymin EU.png| distribution DS card Distribution cartridge Slot 2.jpg‎| distribution Slot 2 cartridge Generation V Distribution cartridge pending screenshot Generation V.png|Waiting for a distribution in Generation V Distribution cartridge active screenshot Generation V.png|Active distribution in Generation V Distribution cartridge expired screenshot Generation V.png|Expired distribution in Generation V Distribution cartridge Liberty Ticket EU.png|European Liberty Ticket distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Karrablast Shelmet EU.png|European and distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Zoroark EU.png|European distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Zoroark US.jpg|US distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Darkrai EU.png|European distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Keldeo EU.png|European distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Keldeo US.jpg|US distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Meloetta EU.png|European distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Meloetta US.png|US distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Secret Egg US.png|US distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Creation trio EU.png|European distribution cartridge Distribution cartridge Creation trio US.png| distribution cartridge Shiny creation trio distribution instructions.jpg|Distribution instructions for the Shiny creation trio See also * Event Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon it:Cartuccia di distribuzione